Love is War
by Anesther
Summary: My first Warriors fic. Being in love with the enemy was completely taboo. And the only way to destroy that bond was to conquer this feeling as if it were a battle to be won. If she didn't conquer his heart first at least... Pairing: Hawkfrost & Leafpool


A/N: Written for my brother Joe-wouldn't stop till I made one-who's obsessed with this book series; and he never reads. To let you know, I have never considered this series and just recently started reading the first book of season one to satisfy my brother. It's alright now I suppose…

Since I know nothing of anyone yet but certain events, characters and names-courtesy of Joey-I didn't want to do anything; he then told me about different families so I said: 'Fine, I'll do something…' I chose Hawkfrost and Leafpool. Hawkfrost reminds me a lot like me actually-not good is it?-and I picked Leafpool because my brother doesn't want Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight broken up. -rolls eyes- And then there's the expressions I have them portray; hey, I've seen the creators have the cats 'frown' which is a human characteristic.

Hopefully, I have their personas alright; I asked Joe if he could tell me how they act…and even he didn't know. Pathetic… Well, if not, I would appreciate you people who clicked on this to clarify what's what. This one-shot isn't AU so it's probably AR. And now that I did something I can get back to my other fics…about bloody time too. I miss writing about humans… T-T

(-)

**Love is War**

(-)

Golden rays shimmered through the forest's canopy, pools of light crawling across light brown fur, moving along with every sleek muscle. Leafpool sniffed the air, flicked her ear and continued along the path. She had just finished collecting more medicinal herbs and decided to roam for a bit. She had grown rather tired of the dreary little den she always huddled herself in-especially during the bitter leaf-bare that had gone on for many moons.

Surprisingly, the other Clans had remained out of ThunderClan territory for this period of time. She had thought that the warriors of RiverClan would at least try and claim some of their land but all went well. This made her job much easier.

The she-cat sniffed the air again, detecting the smell of prey. Crouching low, she waited patiently, hearing the rapid pulse of a tiny heart just beyond a small brush. That would've been when she pounced; however, she only narrowed her amber eyes at the sight of the dark brown tom that had appeared from nowhere, her prey now dangling helplessly from his mouth.

Hawkfrost's eyes gleamed mischievously, dancing.

Leafpool narrowed her own set to thin slits. "What are you doing here, Hawkfrost? This is ThunderClan territory." She questioned primly.

Remaining silent, the tom approached her slowly, inwardly amused at the bristling of her fur, and small glint of panic that briefly flickered in her amber eyes. The medicine cat's eyes widened slightly as he bent his head and offered the mouse to her, keeping it pinned with his paw on its tail.

Leafpool, confused and angry, took the mouse from him-how she hated that look in his eye. To spite him, she released the mouse, watching it scurry towards the dense bushes and bury itself in a nearby hole. To her disappointment, Hawkfrost merely sat on his haunches.

"I thought you wanted to eat that," he stated blandly, sliding his eyes over to meet hers.

The young she-cat only sniffed elegantly, cocking her head at an arrogant angle. "I'd rather suffer through each and every single life I have before I took anything from you; now leave," she added disdainfully.

Hawkfrost didn't seem the least bit bothered by her cold tone. "You sure have an odd way of greeting your guests,"

"You're not a guest," Leafpool returned sourly.

The warrior smirked-enjoying the petty little responses she would hiss. He continued to walk beside her, one paw-step behind. He could tell that she was now becoming irritated-that was why he was able to dodge her attack.

"Temper, temper, Leafpool. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself."

Leafpool bristled, fur standing on end. "Leave me be! You shouldn't even be here,"

Hawkfrost merely cocked his head curiously, and rolled onto his back, revealing a ruffling blanket of white. "Then you should make me leave,"

The medicine cat narrowed her eyes fiercely; she loathed him-there was enough certainty to confirm that fact. Since the time she saw him with Sorreltail in the woods, there had been a sense of unease whenever she saw him or felt his presence. Then there was…

She had no idea however that he was toying with her, didn't even notice the excitement that glittered in his pale orbs-it was completely disregarded, along with her rationality.

Hawkfrost chuckled softly as he rolled back onto his belly. "Well? You're going to force me are you not?"

Then she pounced and he evaded. Leafpool raised her paw, claws ready to strike and he avoided that assault as well. She couldn't seem to hit him-and it was driving her crazy. At this point, she wished he got caught by the Cutter.

The brown colored tom just kept evading her every move, not even wanting to counter her. He was actually enjoying watching the female get riled. Whenever he saw her, she was calm and collected-and this peaked the warrior's curiosity about the one of the daughters of Firestar.

_Firestar…_

Hawkfrost suddenly lunged, catching Leafpool off guard and causing the two to tumble down a small hill that neither noticed till now. Hawkfrost shook his head to rid of the small dizziness. The tom looked down, realizing he was on top of the medicine cat, her golden suns widened in surprise. Without his knowledge, his tail skimmed her flank, and she shuddered.

In the blink of an eye, Leafpool suddenly shoved him off, hissing and panting all the while. The warrior stood still, not even looking at her any longer. Hawkfrost now kept his limpid orbs on the ground, staring at nothing.

The medicine cat eyed him warily from a good distance. He was acting rather peculiar-even for himself. Leafpool crouched slightly, wondering what he was now planning to do. She was lucky that she didn't flinch when he slid those icy pools toward her.

"What is it?" she asked heatedly-trying to guise her fright with fury.

Hawkfrost watched her closely, as though he was the interrogator and she the intruder. The young warrior seemed to have lost the sudden spark and the fact he was invading in on her home. It remained the same when he leapt into the air.

Leafpool saw him jump and her fur immediately fluffed up, more from fear than the expectance of battle. To her surprise, the tom only landed gracefully in front of her face, his breath too close to the fur on her neck; his breath was warm however, and with his body so near, she could smell a more tantalizing, spicy aroma wafting into her nose from his fur.

She would admit it-to herself if no one else.

Crowfeather held a special place in her heart, and he always would, considering all they've done to gain what they shared and more.

This tom-her enemy and son of Tigerstar-was unlike any other cat she met. It still doesn't change what they were planning however; and with that, she swatted his face from hers, making sure to release her claws.

Hawkfrost hissed in pain; those sharp claws did nothing more than scathe the surface of his fur but it did cause a jolt of pain to enter his cheek. He would've asked what that was for but stayed silent.

"You're not supposed to be here," Leafpool quietly warned him again, lowering her golden suns away from those stunning pools of an arctic sky. "If you do not return to your clan immediately, I will call for mine,"

He detected the threat; she despised him as much as he despised her. Was the only reason because she was a kit of Firestar? That's all it was for him. Hawkfrost licked his paw and wiped it on his face before turning without a word.

Under different circumstances, what would be held for them? Leafpool was an intelligent she-cat; does she know of what they were planning? He finds it implausible. The medicine cat couldn't have discovered of his plot to help Tigerstar rid the forest of Firestar.

He had a duty to his own clan and father. She had hers.

That was a similarity; that the two were loyal to their clans like any normal cat. The adoration and need to protect the ones who raised them was another.

If these traits were gone, would they be more?

Hawkfrost hates the fact that he's in love with her-hates it more than anything else in his life-more than his half-brother, more than Firestar.

Being in love with the enemy was completely taboo. And the only way to destroy the bond was to conquer this ridiculous feeling as if it were a battle to be won.

If she didn't conquer his heart first at least…


End file.
